The Ex-Boyfriend
by smores02
Summary: The Weasley boys have figured out that Ginny has had a new (now ex-) boyfriend. Now they have no choice but to figure out who this mysterious person is.


Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Harry Potter characters/events, they belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

Harry and Ron were talking in the kitchen when Bill rushed downstairs to the living room to talk to Charlie.

"I just saw Ginny crying on her room, I think there was another boy," he said.

Harry suddenly tensed up. He heard Charlie say, "No way, we have to find out who it is. Ginny come down here! You too Percy, Fred and George!"

The four siblings made their way downstairs.

"Ginny has had another boyfriend." announced Charlie.

"Oh no," sighed Ginny.

"What! We must figure out who it is." said Fred. He thought for a couple seconds and then said, "Maybe Ron knows!" "Ron come over here," he yelled towards the kitchen.

Harry gave Ron a wide eyed _you can't_ look and whispered, "They will kill me!"

"It will be ok, they will understand," said Ron, "Hopefully..." he added under his breath.

Ron went into the living room and Harry could hear him say, "What?"

"Who did Ginny date last year?" asked George.

"I…..I can't tell you that. She has to tell you herself." replied Ron.

Ginny looked over, grateful.

"Come on Ron! You can tell us!" exclaimed Charlie.

"Nope…" replied Ron, "It's her choice."

The other Weasleys all turned back to Ginny, looking expectant.

"At least give us a chance to guess!" pleaded the twins.

"Ok...you guys are obviously not going to let this go, so how about each of you gets to ask a yes or no question, only one each, and I will answer truthfully." said Ginny.

"Ok sounds fair..." the boys murmured, except for Ron, who said, "I think I will sit this one out." He then quickly glanced back towards the kitchen.

Bill was looking at Ron curiously, his eyes then traveled over to the open kitchen door where he saw Harry's back, which looked weirdly stiff as if he was hanging on to every word.

 _Of course,_ thought Bill, _No wonder it's affecting her so much, it makes perfect sense_. "Guys I think I will sit this out too, I think I figured it out."

Ginny looked fearful, but Bill gave her a knowing smile and then turned away.

"What! How did you figure it out? Come on we haven't even started yet!" exclaimed the twins.

Bill just shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok fine, Percy you go." said George.

"Fine, but I honestly think all this is unnecessary…" Percy grumbled.

As Percy was thinking of his question, Bill locked eyes with Ron and then flicked his eyes towards the kitchen as if asking _It's Harry isn't it?_

Ron slowly gave a slight nod, _yup_.

Bill smiled.

Finally Percy said, "Ok let's start with the basics, is he in Gryffindor?"

"Of course he is Percy!" exclaimed Fred. "Wait he is right?" he asked, turning towards Ginny.

"Yes."

"Ok good...at least that narrows it down." said George.

"Fred your turn." said Ginny, wanting to hurry this along.

"Is he in your year?" said Fred.

"No."

Charlie was barely paying attention to the questions, he had been watching Bill and Ron and had seen their silent exchange at the beginning. After he heard the answer to Fred's question though, it strengthened his suspicions.

His lips formed a silent _oh_. He looked from Ginny to the kitchen to Ron and then to Bill.

"Figured it out have you" said Bill.

"Ya..." Charlie replied.

"I'm out." he said, addressing the other boys.

"Seriously?! We are losing a question." whined Fred.

"Sorry guys. I bet you will get it soon enough anyway."

"George?" said Ginny trying to get the whole thing over with as fast as possible.

George had a quick discussion with Fred and then said, "Do we know him?"

"Yes."

Percy, though he would rather be doing other things, was still pretty smart and had realized who the mysterious boy was. He had seen how quickly his other brothers had figured it out, and couldn't believe he missed it. "Ginny you didn't…." he said sounding surprised.

"Ya I kinda did," she said sheepishly.

"Ok...wow I figured it out guys. Good luck Fred and George." said Percy.

"What! Are you kidding!" cried the twins.

"Well too bad boys, unfortunately there are no more brothers left," exclaimed Ginny happily.

"Wait what about Harry! He is practically our brother! Oi Harry, come here and help us figure out who Ginny's ex-boyfriend is!" said Fred.

Ron, Bill, Charlie, and Percy were all muffing their laughs, since they found the situation very hilarious.

"Yes come on Harry!" teased Charlie, practically giggling.

"Guys I really don't think I should…" came Harry's voice from the kitchen.

"Come on Harry! You are our last hope pleaseeee," begged George.

"Ok fine…." Harry sighed, defeated, knowing he would have no choice.

He made his way to the living room and stood to face Ginny.

They stared into each other's eyes.

"What's your question?" whispered Ginny.

"Make it a good one Harry." said Fred. Harry turned towards the other Weasleys as if rethinking something but then turned back to Ginny.

Harry locked eyes with Ginny again.

Slowly he whispered, "Do you love him?"

"What kind of a question is that!?" yelled Fred and George, "How will that help us!?"

But they were shushed by their brothers who were all standing in the corner, watching Harry and Ginny intently.

It seemed like both Ginny and Harry hadn't heard the twins at all though, and were still gazing into each other's eyes.

"I have loved him my whole life and I will never stop loving him, no matter what stupid noble thing he thinks he is doing."

"Well in that case...I am sure that wherever he is he will never stop loving you either, and that he is very sorry if he hurt you, but he had no choice."

Fred and George both gasped in realization, but the couple didn't seem to hear them.

Harry stepped closer towards Ginny and stopped only when they were inches away.

"I'm so sorry….. I love you." He breathed.

"I love you too."

And all the Weasley brothers watched in awe as they witnessed their baby sister and honorary brother share a long kiss in the middle of their living room.


End file.
